Preparing for the Battle
by HarryAndRachel4ever
Summary: Bella Swan is a witch trying to find vampires for the final battle. During the journey around the world, she meets a few people along the way, and she will find out what love is. Edward/Bella
1. Prologue

I'm Bella Swan. I live in Britain with my family and friends. The best part is that I'm a wizard. Being friends with Harry Potter means you get in a lot of trouble. I'm would be in my seventh year in Hogwarts, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I are going to skip it. Dumbledore died last year, so he wanted Harry, Ron, and Hermione go on a quest for Horcruxes. Harry has destroyed to diary, and Dumbledore has destroyed the ring.

Unfortunately, I can't go with them. I have to find the vampires so they will be on our side for the final battle. Yeah. (sarcasm) This will be...interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola peeps. Here is chapter 1!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

I miss already Hogwarts so much.

I miss my friends, Quidditch, classes, and just the castle itself.

I definably miss my friends. They are the people that broke me out of my shell at school. Everybody knew that when they saw Harry, they'd see Ron, Hermione, and me right by him. But not now. Now we are separated, and I don't like it.

I learned from a early age I was different, things happened that I couldn't explain. Harry and I talked about our past experiences with magic, which was pretty similar.

During my time at Hogwarts, I learned something else that was different about myself. I had always had this "_feeling_" of things that would happen in the future. It was like whether to turn right or left, or what song would be on the radio next.

When I sleep, I get clear pictures of things that happen in the future. It used to scare me in the beginning, but now I'm used to it.

Now, before Bill and Fleur got married, I had a feeling something would happen. I told Hermione just in case.

The three of us had been planning what we were going to be doing this next year. Dumbledore had told the other three he wanted them to go get Horcruxes.

Me? Well, I have to convince vampires to fight with us in the final fight. Dumbledore always thought I had a way with vampires, which, honestly, I didn't get.

Dumbledore told me that he had once seen nomadic vampires across Ireland and other parts of Europe and Africa. He also mentioned animal-blood drinkers with topaz colored eyes, in the United States. Dumbledore said it would be important to meet those vampires, quote, "Some will do more than help fight with us."

I'm not really sure what that's suppose to mean. Dumbledore always has a way of giving cryptic messages instead of just telling you. It bugs the hell out of me.

The only other thing he said about them, was that their last name was Cullen.

I really hope Harry is being safe. He has a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Occasionally, it comes in handy sometimes, but at times like this, I can't send a message to them safely.

I close my eyes and pray for good luck for them. Then, I get the feeling to go to a some place in Northern Europe and I disapparate.

**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_****X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_****X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_****X_X_X_**

**December**

The past five months have been exhausting, yet affective. I met with about five or six covens, spending a good amount of time with each one to gain their trust.

I had a "feeling" that the battle was going to be early May, and that is what was told to the covens.

Most of them were sceptic of my magic when I first got there, but after doing a patronus and some other harmless spells, they believed. They, in turn, told me of legends of vampires, and of their extra powers.

Being around human-drinking vampires scares me a little, but just remember to grip my wand just in case.

I have gone through most of Europe and Northern Africa, so I travelled by broom to South America. The Amazonian coven was very entertaining one, they had three in theirs; Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. Though I wasn't able to see it for myself, I thought Zafrina's ability to create illusions was fascinating.

I had learned from them, that I am able to shield my mind. I'm not able to do much with the power now, but they have theories that if I would become a vampire in the future, the power would be stronger.

All of the covens moved to different places nearby to Hogwarts, so if any sign of war breaks out, they will be there to protect.

**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_****X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_****X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_****X_X_X_**

After a few days of travel, I meet a lovely coven in southern United States, Peter and his mate, Charlotte**. **

They tell me about a friend of theirs, a vampire called Jasper. They say that if I find him, to tell them when they meet again, how he was. Peter said that Jasper did live with them for a while, but then left.

"I really hoped he meet a beautiful mate like I did," the two look at each other with love.

I smiled, "I'm having a feeling that he is very happy" I tell them. It's true, when ever they talk about him, I get this vibe he is extremely happy.

Their red eyes look joyful at that thought.

**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_****X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_****X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_****X_X_X_**

I travelled a lot more through the United States than the other places. Maybe it's because I've never been here. The fact they speak English is good too.

I rented a sleek blue car with some of the large amount of muggle money I brought along. **(A.N. Car pic on my profile, all the facts about car are false.)** I love the car, it's nice and fast, so I don't mind riding it instead of my broom.

Shopping was a must, for getting everything out of my never-ending purse is a hassle. I bought three suitcases, one for clothes, one for books and other items, and a slightly smaller one for my broom. I also got some souvenir things from places I visit to show the others later.

I also got a muggle camera to show Ron what picture are like without people moving in them.

Shopping for clothes was a new experience for me. At school, we have our uniforms and outside of school, we don't dress normal too often.

To avoid getting clothes, I got some ice cream and people watched. I heard snip-its of other's conversations:

"Oh, this is simply the best book! It's rated the best-"

"-and then the dude got his head torn off. The graphics for it was amazing"

"-he was like, 'I don't want to date you, Jess' I mean, why wouldn't-"

"Come on. Why did we have to come?"

"To hold my bags, my dear brother!"

I chuckled at the girl's comment. I checked my watch and sighed, no more avoiding it.

I patted my back pocket to make sure my wand was still there and it wasn't visible, and headed toward a store called J.C. Penny's.

**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_****X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_****X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_****X_X_X_**

I looked at my pile of clothes I managed to get; four pants, one sweater, two necklaces and matching bracelets. Now I just need some shirts.

I flitted around the Junior's selection; I already found a few graphic tees, then when I found the most adorable blue shirt when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I-" I stopped it was the girl from earlier. I looked into the short girl's joyful golden topaz eyes.

"Hello, Bella Swan. I'm Alice Cullen."

* * *

**A.N. Yeah! Another chapter! I really had a good time writing this chapter because 1.) When I started it, I had gotten back from a little kid parade and got candy 2.) I got orange chicken and an ice cream sandwich for dinner while writing it :)**

**Random Fact about me: My all amazing Ipod, **_**Margret, **_**has 574 songs ****now! I still have more CDs to look through, yeah!**_**  
**_

**_Please Review! _I am a HUGE perfectionist, so I have difficult updating :( But awesome reviews keep me writing. Thank you in advance!**

**(P.S. If you were wondering, I am pretty sure the wedding was early August sometime. That was just guess, so don't hold it against me.)  
**


End file.
